


Silver to Gold

by TheSultansDaughter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Daenerys is raised in Westeros, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSultansDaughter/pseuds/TheSultansDaughter
Summary: After the fall of her family, Daenerys Targaryen is raised as a ward of Casterly Rock and betrothed to Lord Tywin's heir, Tyrion Lannister.





	Silver to Gold

Daenerys doubts that should would have survived this long at Casterly Rock without Tyrion by her side. 

He was always there, even as a babe in her crib; Tyrion would be on his tiptoes peering down at the disinherited orphan princess who was his bride to be. 

The maids and wet-nurses cooed at the sight of their little lord curled in a chair reading her the tales of dragon kings from centuries gone by. Other times he would shake the gold-plated rattle shaped in the head of a dragon to make her gurgle and giggle. He calls her Dany, a pretty name for a pretty girl, he tells the maids. 

From the moment Daenerys could walk freely on her own throughout the corridors and the gardens, she followed Tyrion everywhere. Other than the servants who watched them and the Maester and Septa who taught them, it was really just the two of them and the echoes of their laughter. 

Lord Tywin was always away at court or locked in his study, paying little attention to the ward Ned Stark had not allowed him to kill and son he couldn’t bear to look at. For that reason, he keeps them isolated at the Rock away from prying eyes, a gilded prison with libraries, gardens and courtyards with views of the sea. 

Cersei is the Queen and Jaime is a Kingsguard. On the rare occasion they would visit the Rock, Dany counted the days until Cersei will go and dreads the day that Jaime will leave. He always brought them back presents from King’s Landing and scooped Daenerys up and over his shoulder to make her giggle. Daenerys loved him (he had saved the realm from the bad king, her sire) but not as much as she loved Tyrion. 

**

Daenerys’ favourite moments are when her head is in Tyrion’s lap as he reads to her, the summer sun streaming through the windows, the sound of the waves crashing against the castle walls. She plays with the pieces of his pale blonde hair, hair that reminds her of her own in certain lights. 

Other times she’ll sneak into his room at night, they lay across from each other holding hands and share their dreams of dragons and fire. He dreams of riding one and she dreams of becoming one. Sometimes they talk of the mothers they killed. 

And of course, there are the times he tickles her armpits until she can’t breathe anymore. He calls her Dany, she likes that too.

**

It’s on one of those afternoons when Dany is 13 that she kisses him for the first time. His lips are a little chapped but they’re warm and he smells wonderful, like the perfumed bath oil she gifted him on his last name day. 

Suddenly he’s grabbing at her waist tightly and she moans as his tongue enters her mouth. They roll on the bed kissing sloppily and breathlessly until she’s straddling him. Tyrion’s warm hands make their way under the skirt of her simple black gown, slowly up the backs of her thighs and delicately touches her hot wet slit. 

The next morning she gets her red flower, the pristine white mattress stained with her new womanhood. 

Tyrion is the first person she tells. She shows him the blood on her fingers like it’s a gift. 

“We’ll be wed soon, my love,” he whispers stroking her silver hair. “My sweet Dany.”

**

The night she walks in on him with a whore in his bed, Dany does not speak to her betrothed for five moons. She imagines in that horrid moment, that this, this rage burning through her veins must be the rage her sire had felt in his. For a few moments, Dany wants to see the whore in Tyrion's arms engulfed in flames. 

When the anger becomes despair, she weeps at Lord Tywin’s dinner table and blabbers all to him. 

Dany had never imagined Lord Tywin cared for her, this disgraced daughter of his enemy. His ward only at Ned Stark and Jaime’s insistence. 

(It had been Jaime and her cousin Stannis who found her suckling at her dead mother’s breast on Dragonstone.)

But, that night, Tywin’s rage echoes throughout Casterly Rock. 

_“Daenerys Targaryen is more than you deserve, and you would dishonour her in this way!”_

**  
Tyrion finds her in the garden and sheepishly tells her his reasons for whoring. His face is beet red and he can’t meet her pretty violet eyes. 

“I know that I am an ugly dwarf, my lady. Not the knight you deserve, but, I hoped that in the dark… well I hoped, I want to please you in our wedding bed. Everyone told me that it’s painful for a woman on her wedding night and I don’t ever want to hurt you. So, I went to the whores to ask them to teach me how to please you, how to love you even with this twisted body the gods have cursed me with.”

“Tyrion Lannister,” she says, sinking to her knees in front of him, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. “You are many things, but ugly is not one of them.”

**

The wed in the Sept in Lannisport amid splendour and curiosity. The noble men and women of Westeros have come from near and far to see Tywin’s disfigured dwarf son marry the dispossessed Targaryen princess who the Lannister’s had hidden from the realm for 15 years. King Robert is notably absent from his cousin's wedding. 

Daenerys wears her house colours at Tyrion’s insistence. Her only adornment is a golden choker with a teardrop shaped ruby at her neck, a gift from Jaime.

Dany could care less about the guests and their sneers and gasps because today is the happiest day of her life. When she kneels delicately before Tyrion and he cloaks her, Dany’s soul beams so bright she wonders if the sun and stars can see it. 

At the wedding feast, she meets Eddard Stark for the first time. She greets him with reverence and finally thanks the solemn Northman for saving her. 

The King’s spider gifts her and Tyrion petrified dragon eggs from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai.

No one, not even Cersei’s sneers, would take her happiness from her, not today. 

**

Tyrion does things to her body that she never imagined possible. 

He kisses her with more confidence now; on her lips, her neck and still budding breasts, leaving delicious little bites and bruises across her skin. 

Dany’s breath quickens as the back of his hand glides up the inside of her thigh towards her sex. It’s warm and wet and Tyrion does not stop kissing her. His lips trail down her body so, so slowly that Dany thinks she’ll burst. 

Then he’s kissing her _there_, and she can’t breathe. He licks and sucks and kisses in that one spot. She chants his name like a prayer as her body is engulfed in blazing warmth. He brings her to her peak four times over before Tyrion finally enters her gently. He’s buried inside her, his face hidden in the crook of her neck as he thrusts, hitting a bundle of nerves inside her again and again that makes her peak all over again. By now Dany is screaming, she doesn’t care if all of Westeros can hear her. 

Perhaps she would have to thank the whores after all. 

**

In less than a moon she is with child. 

**

Their first child, tiny like his father, only lives to see two name days before the pox takes him. 

They grieve their child and then she gives him four more. All of them beautiful, witty and strong. 

Even when the realm is engulfed with chaos, they never leave the Rock, Dany forbids it. It’s her home, their home. It’s ironic really, the home of Targaryen enemies is where she keeps her children close and her husband closer. What would her sire say to her, the dragon princess who willingly became Lady Lannister? 

_Tyrion and I are the same,_ she would tell him. _We dream of dragons and fire and blood and we are the same._

The Seven Kingdoms crumble around five kings. They remain home, their castle with a red door and a garden full of lemon trees where their children play. They mourn their dead and Dany bears another daughter. 

When the dusts of war settle and there are no kings left, the realm comes west to offer her a silver crown. 

She has it remade in gold.


End file.
